Thief and Hero one-shots
by SociallyAwkwardGeek
Summary: Basically one-shots of my story; Thief or Hero. Pre and after one-shots on the story. Always looking for ideas for this.
Sorry about the wait, but it's here. I was sick and we had testing for the end of the year. Also, shoutout to .Batfam' . Go check out their stories!

Disclaimer: Don't own YJ

The team lead me to the training room. It wasn't any bat training room, but it was good enough. It was quite techie and bright, so unlike the batcave. The batcave was techie, but no where near this bright. Sadly, they didn't have a trapeze like the batcave did. I must talk to Batman about this.

"So, what can you do?" Artemis asked me. Roy and Wally shared a look. They knew what I could do and they knew not to question it. I was born in the circus for heaven's sake!

"Well, I'm a little rusty after getting shot and everything," I saw Roy and Wally wince, but I continued, "but I'll give it a try. Who's first?" Roy and Wally backed up. Roy looked like he wanted to hold his ground, but he didn't. He knew I had crazy ninja skills.

"I heard you have flying discs," Artemis said. "How about you do targets." I nodded and stepped in front of the archery targets. I pulled out three discs. All normal, no tricks. Batman hammered me on how to use these. I never knew Batman was like those teachers who think that you can always do better. I readied and threw three discs. The discs hit the bullseye on all three. I turned around to see Artemis's approving smile.

"Some are trick disc," I explained. "What's next?" I gave them a cocky smile. I always had this motto you see. If you aren't sure what's going to happen, act like you do. Sometime it works, sometime it doesn't. It might be harder now since Miss Martian can feel emotions. That's another thing Batman hammered. Always know your teammates and enemies. Never know when one can be both.

"Well, you could hack, but none of us understand it so, no," Wally started. Which was totally obvious. Wally might be a nerd, but he's a science nerd, not a computer nerd. Which I learned a month ago. "How about you fight one of us. Not me. You've fought me way too many times." I smirked. Someone was butt hurt.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice, Popcorn Face?" I asked, smirking. He rolled his eyes. I knew just then that I was going to get the nickname back. See, a while back, we gave each other nicknames. (Refer to Thief or Hero).

"You wish, Potty Mouth," he replied. Kaldur looked at Wally and me weird. I waved him off. Turns out the nicknames stuck. Wally and I need to find a nickname for Roy. Like maybe, Royboy or Arrowhead. Ok, getting off topic.

"I'll do it," Artemis volunteered. "You don't have any superpowers, right?" She started walking towards the high-tech fighting area with me. Do I look like have superpowers. I keep on getting teased by Wally about my height. Seriously, when will I grow?

"Completely human, but I can still kick anybodies' butt," I reassured. I took a fighting stance and watched her take one too. She always had a 'Ready-To-Fight' stance, but this one was a little more serious.

"Yeah right," she snorted, "I'm totally having a ten-year-old kick my butt." Ouch. That stung. I saw Wally double over laughing and Roy was snickering. Ugh, height again? I'm never going to be taken serious in hero business.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm thirteen! Also, Shut it Wallace." Wally stopped laughing as Artemis started to. I knew Wally hated his full name. At least it wasn't like his uncle's; Bartholomew.

"Wallace," she said through laughs. Wally's face got as red as his hair. He was not feeling the aster. I also had a theory that he liked her, but he never lets me say it. Roy doesn't either. I don't think Roy likes her.

"Whatever," he said, clearly embarrassed, "fight already." Artemis let out one more snort and then got ready. I saw Wally look over and give me a glare. Eh, I'll deal with it. I've been getting a lot of batglares lately.

"One," Aqualad counted, "two, three!" I waited till Artemis ran towards me and flipped over her. I punched her two times in her mid-back and flipped away. I crouched down as she recovered. She sprinted towards me as I leaped up. She faked a punch and kicked me in the stomach.

I fell backwards, but before I could touch the floor, I kicked out. I hit her square in the knee. She fell as I flipped. I watched her hit the ground. "FAIL; ARTEMIS" flashed on the screen. I walked over to her and helped her up.

"Next time, don't act so cocky," I told her. Ok, I kinda need to take my advice, but I won't. I'm stubborn. It's a curse, but I'll deal. The Graysons have always been stubborn.

"At least I'm not Wally cocky," she responded. I laughed. Hm, I like this girl. Not in that way, of course. More like a teasing Wally buddy. Maybe even a Roy teasing buddy, but I don't think she likes him either.

"Is it 'Pick on Wally Day' or something," Wally said, sarcastically. Ah, sarcasm. A wonderful thing.

"Nah," I said, "that's every day." He groaned as Artemis smirked. This was going to be fun. Never thought I would have an annoying sister figure. 

"I like this one," Artemis said. I smiled. Glad I was being accepted into this dysfunctional family.

"I made cookies if anybody wants some," Miss Martian offered. I was about to head out before a hand pulled me back. I turned around to see Wally and Roy's concerned faces.

"You ok?" Wally asked. Of course, they're still concerned.

"Guys, I'm fine," I reassured them, pulling away. "It's been two months." Really, it wasn't a big deal. Ok, maybe it was, but I'm fine.

"Just making sure you're settling in ok," Roy said as he ruffled my hair.

"Good, now can we get cookies?"


End file.
